


Preach Unity, Breed Seperation

by lexigirl20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexigirl20/pseuds/lexigirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I started thinking about one day, when I was wondering what house I would be in. This was before Pottermore! (I'm a Hufflepuff) This sentiment was strengthened after I read Chapter 1 or 2 of Paint my Skin With Your Lips, a Dron story. </p><p>http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4322559/1/Paint-my-Skin-with-your-Lips</p><p>Where Sirius talks about although Hogwarts is a great school, sometimes they can pigeonhole kids by placing them in houses and focusing on only those qualities of themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preach Unity, Breed Seperation

I feel Slytherin in my moments of wickedness,  
Ravenclaw in class,  
Hufflepuff when I am with the ones I love,  
Gryffindor when plunging my broom towards the ground,  
wind whipping through my hair.

House unity,  
the professors preach it.  
The students ignore it.

Foolhardy,  
to believe the houses could ever reconcile.  
If Salazar could not reconcile with Godric,  
while Helga and Rowena worriedly stood by,  
then how could the students be expected to overcome this deep seated hatred?

For unity is the nature of Hogwarts,  
yet it breads the seeds of separation.

Gryffindor.  
Slytherin.  
Ravenclaw.  
Hufflepuff.

I wish it didn't matter so much,  
which house I was in.  
DM


End file.
